


Binds

by redinadress



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redinadress/pseuds/redinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex while Ariadne's blindfolded by her scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binds

It was pitch dark and Ariadne had to rely on her other senses but everything else seemed to be in vain since she can't feel a thing.

She tried moving her writs but Arthur made sure it was secured. (Damn him!)

Then, a pair of warm lips descended on her lips, catching her by surprise. Ariadne released a sigh when Arthur's lips traveled down to her pulse point. Next, a moan when he sucked, hard. Marking her as his.

Arthur continued down below to the valley of her breasts. He kissed her breasts tenderly before attacking them with his mouth, suckling hard that turned Ariadne's insides into jellies.

Ariadne was writhing underneath him. She tried to claw him, or hurt him from all the sensations she's having right now, but she was bounded.

Arthur felt her tensions were coiling up inside but he made no move than playing with her breasts.

After a while of suckling, he then moved down to her flat stomach where positioned himself between her thighs. Another sigh escaped her bruised lips.

Arthur dipped his tongue onto her belly button then traced a wet trail down to the very core of her.

He hummed along as his hand smoothed down the rest of curls that hid her sex. His hand caught the inside of her thigh before dipping his head down.

It was a heaven as it a torment to be the onslaught of his experienced tongue. He knew her insides like the back of his head, just like a trained lover.

Arthur knew she would reaching her peak any second, that's why he slowed down his actions and removed his tongue from her.

He rose up before entering her with deliberateness. Each stroke brought Ariadne closer to the sea of bliss. His name was a constant litany on her lips.

A few more thrust then, Arthur went toppling over.

The next moment, Ariadne felt her writs had been removed from the bound and her blindfold had been lifted of.

Arthur smiled down at her, dimples showing and his hair was unkempt.


End file.
